


Small Crime

by AnnabelleRowan



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Ginoza/Akane/Kogami undertones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRowan/pseuds/AnnabelleRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both want the same man. They can't have him. But they can have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Crime

He hears her say it. It's not like he can blame her - he's thinking the same.

"Kogami." she breaths.

"Yeah," Gino shuts her up with a kiss, then pulls away.

She's so tiny. It's not a bad thing - she just is - tiny feet and palms that can disappear in his, her slight frame, small breasts, lean hips. With her short hair she could be mistaken for a teenage boy. Unlike Kogami. Kogami was never this tiny. He was probably born with board shoulders and abs.

Gino laughs.

"What?" Akane asks, looking up from her work of unbuttoning his shirt.

"Nothing. Just imagining him being born with his board shoulders and abs. Do you think he just came out like that?" he doesn't need to specify who he is talking about. They both know.

She stops for a moment, as if to think about it, and then joins him in laughter.

"Yeah, probably." she says a bit breathless.

Her pale skin is painted red, her doll like brown eyes bright - the look suits her. He tells her as much.  
For a moment Akane looks shy, seemingly taken aback by his compliment, but then she scrambles to remove the shirt of his shoulders and leans back in to suck on his nipple.

Tiny gasps escape him, but then he realises he doesn't have to hold back. He half hugs, half lifts her and after few steps drops her on the bed.  
Her face is red, lips swollen and shiny, her hair a total mess, but she's still fully clothed and that's unacceptable.

He joins her on the bed, crawls between her open, inviting legs and returns the favour by unbuttoning her shirt. She doesn't wear an undershirt beneath, just a plain white bra. He kisses the half-moons of her breasts that are not covered with it, and then holds her upright while she moves her hands behind her back to unclasp it. Given his mechanical hand and well, general lack of practice with bras, it's more practical that way.

When she gets rid of it - literally throwing it across the room - he lays her down on the sheets and proceeds to unbuckle his belt. His trousers are already uncomfortably tight.

A tiny hand stops him. He looks at her, suddenly scared that she'll say that they are making a mistake, that they are doing this for all the wrong reasons - he already knows all that, he doesn’t need to be reminded.

Akane proves him wrong, like she always does.

"It's alright." she says gently, but still authoritatively, making sure he knows that's not something that’s up for discussion.

"I know." he says and manages to surprise himself. That, he notes, has been happening quite a lot lately.

"Good." she smiles at him and lets go of his belt to work on her own.

Gino gets off the bed for a moment to get out of his trousers, leaving them abandoned on the floor. When he turns Akane is already out of her skirt and she throws it playfully at him. It lands on his head and stays there for a moment before sliding down to the floor. He blinks, pretending to be unamused and Akane all but bends in half laughing. He smiles and climbs back onto the bed. She's turned with her back to him, so he follows the line of her spine with his index finger. She shudders and turns towards him.

"Come here." she mouths and he bends down, angles her face with one hand and kisses her slow and filthy until she's panting beneath him. One of her hands is tangled in his hair and other is between her tights, moving in short, unmistakable jerks.

"Hey, leave some fun for the boys, too." he says, using plural with intent.

She smiles, and this time her smile is not an amused one, it's a grateful one. She steals one more kiss and then guides him down with the hand that's still in his hair.  
He positions himself to lie between her legs and, before putting his hand on her hip, tries to apologise.

"This could be a bit cold." he says, his mechanical hand hovering awkwardly above her.

"It's not." she says determined, and uses her free hand to take his and splay it on the soft skin of her stomach.

His breath hitches almost in perfect sync with hers, and now there is really no reason to hold back anymore.

She's still wearing her panties, so first he uses his tongue to dampen the fabric, and then buries his nose and breathes hot air over her sex. She makes little appreciative sounds between her moans and her breath catches when he lifts her a bit to take her panties off with both of his hands. He takes his time pulling them over her hips, pale tights, lifting her legs one by one, putting them on his shoulders and letting her panties - plain white, matching her bra - pull her knees together a bit. He then kisses the inside of her knees, closing his eyes, imagining Kogami doing it to him. He licks few droplets of sweat that gathered there.

"Gino, please." Akane pleads with no holdback, no pride. But then he realises he's wrong - she thinks that there is no pride to lose here. She thinks there is no shame in this. It bolts him to action - the thought of this young, smart, beautiful woman. He could never come close to her, his clouded hue in contrast to her whiteness.

He finally pulls her panties off all the way and spreads her tights. It's a beautiful sight, all pale skin with reddening marks of his actions. His shameless actions.

"Please." he says even though, just moment ago, he was the one being begged.

Akane looks at him, understanding on her face. Of course she would understand.

"Yes." she says, her voice raspy. "Yes, Gino, yes, please."

"Yes." he repeats, breathless and just a bit broken.

For a moment it feels like Kogami is not with them anymore, it feels like they are alone, unwatched, saved, but then the moment passes and Gino presses his lips to her navel.  
She moans instantly and buckles against him, already wet from her previous actions and Gino's ministrations. He indulges himself with hungry kisses on her soft flesh, his nose tickled by thick brown hairs that cover her sex.

"More." she whispers and he can do that - probing her with his tongue, licking in long stripes.

She untangles her hand from his hair and puts it on his cheek.

"Come here." she whispers when he looks up.

He moves slowly, feeling a bit dizzy and then Akane flips them - pushes on his shoulder and uses her leg to turn him over. He's taller and heavier than her, stronger, but that is the trick, he knows that move, knows who thought her how it's done. He says his name.

Akane smiles at him.

He lifts his hands and cups her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers.

She throws her head back and rubs herself on his achingly hard dick.

They cover each other’s cries and Gino could come just from that, but he wants to give her more. She's thinking the same because she looks at him, her hand stroking down his stomach.

"Can I?" she asks.

For a moment he's confused, unsure. It probably shows on his face because her hand stops and hurriedly she says "It's okay, we don't have to..." but he stops her. They've done so much already. One more step in the wrong direction will not make them much less, or for that matter, more lost.

"No. Do it." he says and leads her hand further down for emphasis.

She looks at him intently - she's good like that, right, painfully beautiful. Just.  
Then she moves, lifts herself up, takes his cock in her hand giving him a few firm strokes, and slowly lowers herself on it. His eyes flutter shut and he grunts involuntarily.

"Okay?" she asks after taking a few moments to adjust.

He doesn’t trust himself to speak so he just nods. The feeling is incredible - all tight and wet, so warm and he thinks _I'm inside her_ , thinks of the trust this speaks of, and then has to stop himself before he comes just from that.

That's when Akane starts to move, slow and delicate, up until he almost slips out and then back down, faster each time, until all he hears are slaps their bodies produce colliding and he starts trusting up, matching her rhythm. They are both moaning, no holding back, no secrets, no, he suddenly realises, regrets.

"He.." Gino tries.

Akane places a hand on his lips and he sucks on her fingers.

"I know, I know, I know.." she moans back, lost in her pleasure, her eyes closed, tears escaping from their corners.

She takes her hand back and rubs her clitoris in quick circles, clenching around him.

He grabs her other hand, squeezes hard and says  
"I'm gonna, Akane, I'm.."

She squeezes back, almost painfully and that sends him over the edge. She clenches around him, her whole body trashing in little jerks, and collapses on top of him.

They lay like that for a while, his soft cock finally slipping out of her. He feels her breathing and it’s so soothing that he lets go, falls asleep without a fight.

 

When he wakes, she's gone and for a moment he panics, but then hears the shower running in the bathroom.

He gets up, folds their clothes and changes the sheets, and when she walks back in - in one of his old t-shirts that is actually one of Kogami's old shirts, his breath catches.

He wants to tell her, wants her to know how grateful he is, but then Akane stands before him, stands on her toes and kisses him.

"Let's go to bed." she says quietly. "Let's sleep."

Gino takes her hand and follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and major inspiration from '9 Crimes' by Damien Rice feat. Lisa Hannigan - the biggest Gino/Akane/Kogami song ever.
> 
> Shout out to my beta B who had ton of other things to do and still found time to correct my silly mistakes- you're the best :*


End file.
